Lost Faith
by Dark Rebel 1290
Summary: Once upon a time there were five boys who lived in a dream world. The one day one woke up to see that the world was nothing like his dream.


And so it begins...  
  
It has been ten years since I last saw them, yet I know they haven't changed since then. Cye is just as calm and proud as he was in his youth if not more so. Kento is still a hothead with a gentle and strong heart even though his circumstances dictated that he should have a heart of stone. Rowan is and will forever be a stubborn genius that gets bored way to easily. And Sage is still a cold-hearted stoic arrogant fool; but then again they're all fools. They thought that it was over when He died, but they were wrong. It will never end for us. Not until we're are all lying six feet under in little wooden boxes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I guess it all started when we defeated Talpa for the first time, I felt him then but I didn't dwell on it. I was just so happy to have survived my first war that nothing else seemed important. Then Talpa attacked again and this time captured Sage Cye and Kento. I was so scared when only Rowan returned to Mia's house, and to make it worse Kayura attacked us. Then Anubis decide to lend us a hand in battle, it shouldn't have been enough, but it was because of him. I felt his power course through my veins, and I did not question it. With the power of the white armor we defeated Talpa once again and this time it was for good. We celebrated our victory and then went our separate ways. Sage went back to his family and there dojo. Kento returned to his family and their restaurant in time for their busy season. Cye returned to his home for his sisters wedding. Rowan went back to his dad and continues be the top of his class.  
  
I unlike my friends had no place to go. I have no living relatives that would acknowledge my existence. I was alone I had nothing to distract me now from the feeling that someone was watching me. At first I didn't think too much about it thinking that I was just paranoid. Until that day, the day he showed himself, the day I stopped being Ryo Sanada.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
The forest was unusually quiet that morning but I didn't notice. I went on my morning walk as usual and nothing strange happened. It seemed like it was going to be a regular boring old day. So I decided to practice my fighting techniques.  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
A dark figure watched as Ryo practiced with a sly grin. He had watched him for months now and he knew that he was the one. the one that could be persuaded to see things his way. As Ryo finished up his last exercise he walked forward clapping lightly.  
  
"Huh? What the..... Who's there? Show your self?" cried the startled ronin.  
  
" Calm down wildfire, I'm not here for a fight rather I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Who are you and what makes you think I will accept your offer?"  
  
"I am Sataru of the Nether realm and you will accept my offer because humanity isn't worth protecting Wildfire. They are mindless slobbering fools who care nothing for others but you are different. That is why I am asking you in stead of one of the other ronin. Wildfire join me and purge this world of the filth that humans place upon it."  
  
"No. I will never join you. You care not for this world only for power."  
  
"If that is what you wish then so be it, but if you change your mind the offer still stands." and with that he was gone.  
  
::Later that day::  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello. This is Ryo Sanada speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello. This is Doctor Misishima speaking. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Mia Koji was checked in to my hospital today with some severe wounds. She might not make it and since you were on her next of kin list I thought it wise to inform you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello? Mr. Sanada? Mr. Sanada are you there? Mr. Sanada-" -click-  
  
"Mia...."  
  
" It's a shame what he did to her."  
  
"Sataru what do you want now?"  
  
"I know who did that to her. It was her boyfriend and it wasn't the first time. He'll do it again if she survives the night."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Kenji Houshi."  
  
"Where does hi live?"  
  
"In an apartment in Tokyo."  
  
"Show me where?"  
  
"why? you can't do anything about it your a 'good' guy. You don't kill innocent people."  
  
"I do if I'm working for a Demon for the Nether Realm."  
  
He grinned. "I'm so glad you finally see things my way."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
MAN KILLED IN HIS APARTMENT  
  
This morning a Mr. Kenji Houshi was found dead with an old style kendo sword in his chest. The owner of the apartments says that no one heard any noise last night and that the last time the saw him was at 9 o'clock last night. The ones who found him though were the police who were going to arrest him for sexual abuse.  
  
Staff Writer   
  
Hime Saki  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think good bad horrific or excellent?  
  
Review please! 


End file.
